The present invention relates to a stacked semiconductor package, more particular to a staircase shaped stacked semiconductor package.
These days, semiconductor chips are capable of storing and processing huge amounts of data. Semiconductor packages having these semiconductor chips have been developed.
Recently, a stacked semiconductor package, in which at least two semiconductor chips has been proposed. These stacked semiconductor packages promise to increase data storage capacities and data processing speeds.
In order to realize the stacked semiconductor package concept, vertically stacked semiconductor chips must be electrically connected with one another by using interconnecting conductive wires. In the case where the vertically stacked semiconductor chips are electrically connected using the conductive wires, problems arise due to the increase in volume of the stacked semiconductor packages.